Happy Valentine's
by redheadturkey
Summary: Kadaj decides he and Reno will celebrate the day. . .their way.


Valentine's day. ..it SUCKED, sucked royally, even when Reno had one of the prettiest men on the face of the planet. Everyone going out, buying chocolates and shitting rainbows. ..it just drove him utterly insane. The holiday seemed to be designed to make everyone lose their damn EDGE, at least in his honest opinion. And Kadaj seemed to agree with him in that opinion if the snort he gave when Loz called to remind him what day it was was really any indicator.

"You should do something nice for him, Dajuu. You say you love him and all that crazy shit, though you threatened to take souba to my balls if I ever said that to HIM, but I think he probably knows it anyway. I'm taking Yaz out to dinner and then out dancing. He enjoys that sort of thing, you know." Loz's voice over the phone sounded cheerier even than usual, making Kadaj just want to throw the fucking device out the second story window.

"We both HATE the mushy shit, Loz, you KNOW that. Besides, I do things he considers nice, like fucking him face down into the mattress so hard he leaves a damn imprint in the sheets, every day. We're both crusty, cynical bastards who get on just fine never saying say those three words at all. You and Yaz can keep the fucking sap, go make yourself some maple syrup with it. Reno and I don't fucking need it." He was at the moment holding up a slender hollow metal tube that vaguely resembled a drinking straw. "Besides, I have my own surprise for him that involves him not leaving our bed until tomorrow morning, and likely walking crooked even once he does. Trust me, he'll love it, though."

Reno of course had not even bothered to get out of bed when Kadaj took the phone call. Not like he could, anyway. His arms were firmly cuffed to the two top posts of their queen size four poster bed, a rubber ball gag stuffed in between the full lips, making them puff in what to Kadaj was a very becoming fashion. When Rufus called to find out why the lithe redhead was late for work, the curses that Reno attempted to sound were muffled by the red piece of rubber, though he glared daggers at his lover when Kadaj picked up the phone, that glare answered by a cocky grin and an air kiss. "I do apologize, Mr. President, but Reno is just a bit tied up at the moment. I promise I will have him call you back as soon as he's free. . .tata for now."

Once Kadaj hung up the phone, he circled the bed with a leer on his face, one that spoke of either very good or very BAD things coming for the slender Turk that he had so entrapped at that moment. "Happy fucking Valentine's day, Tarshil. . .I bet you're wondering what I have planned for you for this most auspicious holiday. Well. . .I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to let it be a SURPRISE. I know, you just love surprises, don't you?" One slender fingered hand wended its way up the thrashing, struggling frame, the perfectly groomed nail flicking inside the slit of the hardened cock that already had several gleaming pearl colored beads of pre ejaculate gathered in it, causing Reno to go from struggling angrily to tensing as the first hints of pleasure rang through him.

Pale mint green locked with emerald, the lighter ones going hazy as Reno began to respond to Kadaj's coaxing, the teen managing to gentle his older lover as one would a wild creature, something that the small silver hair seemed to excel at, really. "You'll like my surprise, my wild thing. . .trust me, you will very much like it." Kadaj gave another of those smirking leers as he licked the cream off his fingers, slipping a blindfold onto the pretty eyes so Reno would have no idea what was coming next.

Panic began to seep through Reno for a few moments when the blindfold was slipped on, until the first tentative touches were placed to sensitized skin. Nails trailing down nerve endings in a way that made them tingle, then the sound of a lubricant tube being opened, and the sound of it being squeezed onto nimble fingers captured his attention. The slim frame trembled as the first finger was inserted into the tight puckered hole between those slender legs, When that calloused tip found his prostate a shout was released behind the gag, and the lithe body arched into the sensation. Soft little pants followed the shout, body tensing and relaxing as Kadaj pressed in again.

"I'm going to make you scream. . .scream, wail, and make all kinds of noises you wish you wouldn't, ones you don't wish to admit you would make. . .by the end of this night you will never even think of anyone else but me ever again." The words were like honey against the pale skinned ear, as Kadaj continued to tickle that tiny gland with his fingertip, one finger gradually becoming two, then three, soft chuckle sounding. "I'm going to see how wide I can spread you. . .I bet if I try hard enough I can get my entire hand up there. . ."

Another moan came from the tied up Turk as a second finger was pushed in next to the first, causing him to tremble as his sweet spot was sketched again and again by the questing fingertips. Oh sweet Goddess. . .so full. .. so fucking full. The thought bubbled through his mind as a third joined the other two, Kadaj flexing them within him as the remnant's face split into a shit eating grin. He couldn't see the grin, of course, but he could feel the heat of those fingers searing through his entire body.

White hot starlight blasted across his vision behind the blindfold as a fourth finger was pushed into the clenching hole, a stuttering moan leaking from the lean throat as Reno tried to force the fingers in even deeper, the pressure and sensation of fullness inside him an almost exquisite mixture of pleasure and pain that shattered any inhibitions he might have had left. "Kadaj. . .Oh sweet Gods. . .d-don't stop." His voice took on a stutter as those fingers TWISTED inside him, touching places he didn't even know he HAD.

The knife's edge grin widened even more as Kadaj bent to whisper in his ear. "You want my whole hand up there, yes? You want me to shove my fist so deep inside you that I can feel your intestines gurgling around my hand?" He relished the shiver it drew from the body beneath him, reveling in the fact that he could break the normally indomitable Turk's walls down in such a way, as he slipped the thumb in next to the other fingers, releasing the gag so he could hear that screech that followed his actions.

When all of Kadaj's fingers slid inside him, and then were bunched into a small fist, the sensation damn near overwhelmed Reno, sweat blossoming over his face as his eyes drifted to half mast. The knuckles, sharp and bony against his innards, drew more hitching cries from the slender throat as he went from trembling to WRITHING, begging for Kadaj to drive that fist in even deeper, to open him up like a flower opening up to the sunlight. His mouth was open almost impossibly wide as his chest heaved, trying to take breath in, and finding it difficult to do.

Kadaj was very much enjoying this, enjoying the utter brain rending pleasure he was bringing the one beneath him, as he pumped that fist in and out of the opening that pulsed around it in waves, fingers unfolding each time he passed by that place inside Reno's body that would bring him fully to a climax that would likely rock him from the inside out for the rest of his life. "I want to hear you SCREAM. .. I want to hear you hit notes you never thought you could when you sing for me." Another twist of that fist, and the sounding tube that was settled in Kadaj's other hand was slid into the slit in the leaking and twitching cock just as easy as you please, not even a hint of difficulty.

Another scream echoed on the walls of the bedroom from the bound figure whose body suddenly arched up. It was like a slicing of ice running down his dick, the tube that had suddenly been pushed inside, and somehow the pressure and sensation of fullness just made it all the more intense, made him tremble harder, made him want even more. "oh sweet Shiva, Kadaj. . .don't stop. ..don't stop." The plea came out in an almost shattered voice as the sensation built to the point that he almost did not know up from down even, the sensation of Kadaj's fist in his ass and the slowly warming tube inside his cock bringing him to the very edge of the razor, and if he wasn't careful it could cut his mind apart.

It only took two soft strokes from that expert hand for climax to find him, as Kadaj yanked the sound free, semen geysering out as he thrashed under the force of the orgasm as if he was being electrocuted, still trembling hard even as the crest drew back and away, an exhausted lassitude seizing him afterward. It had been something so insanely intense that Reno wasn't certain he would ever have an experience like that again, ever.

"Oh yeah, baby, that's right, you loved that, didn't you?" Kadaj had already pulled his own dick out of his pants, and he was stroking hard and fast, picturing Reno's ass encasing it, delighting in the squelching sound that him pulling his fist out of the clenching opening caused as he moaned out harshly, growling as he blew his own wad all over the blindfolded face, loving the way the white ropes of cum rolled down the pale skin and caked in the bright red hair. "Happy fucking Valentine's day, babe."


End file.
